1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to interactive training devices, and more particularly to a neurological trainer for patient rehabilitation and assessments.
2. Description of Related Art
Neurological disorders affect an increasing segment of the population as the average age of the population increases. The cause of neurological disorders can stem from accidents, diseases, or conditions typically attributed to advanced age, such as strokes, Alzheimer's disease, and so forth. Those suffering with neural disorders often have a diminished quality of life. A substantial amount of research is being performed in these areas toward mitigating the loss of patient mental and physical function.
The National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS), a component of the Federal Government's National Institutes of Health (NIH), has primary responsibility for sponsoring research on disorders of the brain and nervous system, including the acute phase of stroke and the restoration of function after stroke. NINDS also supports research on ways to enhance repair and regenerate the central nervous system.
Scientists funded by NINDS are studying how the brain responds to experience or adapts to injury by reorganizing its functions (plasticity) by using noninvasive imaging technologies to map patterns of biological activity inside the brain. Other NINDS-sponsored scientists are looking at brain reorganization after stroke and determining whether specific rehabilitative techniques, such as constraint-induced movement therapy and transcranial magnetic stimulation, can stimulate brain plasticity to improve motor function and decrease disability. Other scientists are experimenting with implantation of neural stem cells to determine if these cells can replace cells that have died as a result of a stroke.
Research information collected by the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) provides strong indication of the efficacy of utilizing neural stimulation to aid victims of neurological disorders such as strokes, Alzheimer's disease, and so forth.
A consensus is being reached that one of the most important elements of any rehabilitation program is carefully directed, well-focused, repetitive practice. Some consider that the best forms of practice are those most similar to those utilized by persons in learning a new skill, such as playing the piano, using a computer keyboard, or pitching a baseball. It is becoming a more widely-held view that repetitive use of impaired limbs encourages brain plasticity, which is the organizational adaptability of the brain in response to damage, while helping to reduce disabilities.
A recent trend in physical therapy involves engaging the patient in goal-directed activities, such as playing games, to promote coordination. Physical therapists often employ mechanisms for providing sensory stimulation to encourage use of impaired limbs while aiding patients toward regaining abilities and awareness of stimuli. One technique employed by physical therapists is that of restraining a more operable limb while practicing motor skills tasks with the impaired limb in order to encourage its use and provide rehabilitation.
In addition, a number of problems with thinking and memory can arise in stroke survivors that develop apraxia wherein they lose their ability to plan and carry out the steps of a plan in the proper sequence. In addition, stroke survivors often have problems following a set of instructions. It appears that apraxia is caused by some disruption of the subtle connections that exist between thought and action.
Accordingly a need exists for a system and method of providing sensory stimulation coupled with coordinated motor activity, and providing assessment thereof. These needs and others are met within the present invention, which overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed rehabilitation devices and methods.